


洛丽塔

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 《One and Only One》设定，关于时间回溯的故事





	洛丽塔

洛丽塔，我的生命之光，我的欲望之火。  
我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

沈昌珉被尾随而来的郑允浩推搡回盥洗室隔间时，意味不明地眨了眨眼睛。  
“哥。”郑允浩把沈昌珉按在马桶座位上，分开腿跨坐在男人修长有力的双腿上，压低了声音喊他。  
颁奖典礼接近尾声，大概门外正是一派热闹喧哗。身为组合队长郑允浩也自然知道自己该带着成员一一和前辈寒暄——  
但假借身体不适提前离开，现在却抵着沈昌珉的额头与他对视的理由也充足得过分：“哥，你有女伴的事情为什么没有告诉我？”  
沈昌珉失笑，仰头与他轻吻，气音就在唇齿间蔓延开来：“公司什么安排你明明知道的。”  
“可是不一样……”郑允浩坚持，正想直起身表示自己的严肃，却又因为重心不稳而下意识攀紧了沈昌珉的肩膀，“你应该单独和我说清楚。”  
“说清楚什么？”沈昌珉扯过他的领带让人再弯下腰来，接吻时意外的强势。唇齿交缠时有来不及咽下的涎液从郑允浩嘴角滴落。沈昌珉用另只手的袖口擦过他的唇边，顺势抚上了他的后脑。  
“是我喜欢你这件事吗？”  
即使空无一人，但在这种随时可能有人闯入的环境中沈昌珉还是压低了声音与青年耳鬓厮磨。他的耳垂总是最敏感不过。沈昌珉这样想。  
男人松开郑允浩的领带，隔着裤子不轻不重地揉了揉他半勃起的阴茎，冲他耳边轻轻呵气：“允浩想做吗？”  
“昌珉哥……”  
郑允浩的语调里带了点惶恐和犹疑，在身体的迎合和理智的推拒中徘徊的时间已经够沈昌珉轻车熟路地解开他的裤子探进手去抚慰抬头的欲望。  
得到的快感冲散了郑允浩还没组织完好的语句。他弯腰把头靠上沈昌珉的肩膀，漏出些许呜咽般的呻吟：“哥，这里…唔…”  
“嗯？”沈昌珉将他的裤子褪到大腿根部，动作就方便了不少。他偏过视线看郑允浩在头发遮掩下微红的侧脸和因为紧扣自己而发白的指尖，抿了抿唇，手指恶意地蹭过他性器的顶端。  
带了点脆弱的易碎品模样实在是很好看。  
沈昌珉语调温柔中带着诱哄：“允浩射给我好不好，没有润滑剂会很辛苦。”

刚才在舞台上帅气亮眼的银灰色长风衣委屈巴巴地被揉成一团随手扔在马桶上。郑允浩的衬衣扣子大开，领带也被扯得松松垮垮。他弓起身子，一手撑着冰冷的墙壁另一手无处安放般地向后探去。沈昌珉轻轻下压郑允浩的腰际，沾了白浊的手指探进两根小心地做着扩张。看到他伸过手来，沈昌珉低低笑了一声，扣上少年修长漂亮的手。  
郑允浩还未从高潮的余韵中彻底回神，心理上对沈昌珉的依赖感让他下意识地就将主导权交了出去，像是溺水的人攀紧了最后的浮木。他咬着丰润的下唇克制自己的声音，听着沈昌珉蛊惑人心的低语：“放松些，允浩，你想让我进去吗？”  
沈昌珉带着郑允浩的手覆上他的胸口，就明显感觉到面前的人微微颤栗。柔软的胸部被揉捏挤压，指甲刮蹭过乳尖时升腾起羞耻又隐秘的快意。郑允浩皱起眉头想抵御这种奇怪的感觉，却又因为男人的恶意撩拨溃不成军。  
沈昌珉总是忍不住感叹造物主令人意外的惊喜，像是一双乌黑透亮的丹凤眼，像是姣好唇形边的一颗小痣，像是线条精致的下颌线，像是对于男人来说过于丰满的胸部。  
或者说这个人就是神赐的杰作。  
而他在这一刻是完全属于我的。  
沈昌珉挑起眉毛，英俊过头的眉眼里是冷静克制的疯狂。  
手指渐渐加到四根，穴口的褶皱被撑开，却又紧紧含着沈昌珉不放。感觉温度偏高的内壁软化不少，他再向前探去，手指挤压到前列腺的时候不意外地听到了郑允浩的闷哼。  
“允浩。”沈昌珉侧身贴上郑允浩绷紧的后背，另只手顺着腹部的肌肉纹理下滑，最后轻轻包裹了他的欲望。  
男人轻吻他的耳尖，潮湿的热气吹进耳朵几乎融化了郑允浩最后的理智。  
“又硬了吗？”沈昌珉的语调里带点无奈，像是在教育自家不懂事的小孩，骨子里又恶劣得过了头，“允浩其实很想要吧。你刚才的样子就像一条护食的小狗。”  
“昌珉哥……”郑允浩的声音软糯，带了点羞愤又在尾音里拖出些委屈。汹涌而至的快感让他呼吸急促几乎站立不稳，又被沈昌珉揽住了腰。  
“是不是等不及了？”沈昌珉抽出手指，一时间无法闭合的穴口微微翕动，沾了点精液就是再旖旎不过的风光。他先浅浅地埋进了性器顶端，顶弄两下却又没有了动作。  
“嗯？”男人哼出的鼻音里甚至带了点刻意的傲慢。  
郑允浩呜咽出声，伸手摸到两人交合的地方，忍着羞耻握上沈昌珉的欲望轻轻抚弄，语气里含着不明显的哭腔：“哥，我想要……”  
沈昌珉猛地撞进郑允浩的身体里。  
“是不是想要我这样操你，即使外面全部都是歌谣届的前辈后辈也没有关系？如果被发现东方神起的队长居然在盥洗室和同性前辈做爱，你猜会怎么样？”  
沈昌珉的语调里浮着一层赤裸裸的恶意，郑允浩仰起头咬紧了唇，眼角在灯光下隐隐约约泛起水光。  
“你的梦想，你的人气，所有的一切都会破灭。”他一边缓慢地抽插一边在郑允浩耳边仿若恶魔一般低语，“你会失去你现在拥有的所有。可是你偏偏喜欢这样，在这里，被我操到哭泣。”  
“是不是越来越兴奋了？”他包裹着郑允浩硬到发烫的性器上下动作，“不过别担心——”  
“我总会在的。”  
郑允浩被堆积的快感逼到几乎无法思考，原本扶着墙的右手出了一层薄汗，印在瓷砖上滑腻的触觉让他几乎失去了支撑，最后就连呼吸也只是身体自发的动作。一片混沌间有熟悉的声音传来，语调温软柔和。  
“我是谁？”  
“是昌珉哥……”他听到自己的声音。

盥洗室的门突然被打开。  
皮鞋和地板的碰撞声参差不齐，随后响起的是洗手池水流的声音。听不出是几个人，郑允浩身体僵硬，用手背掩住嘴，甚至连呼吸都带上了颤抖。  
沈昌珉被他一瞬间下意识收紧的后穴夹得发痛，皱起眉头环着他的手臂就收紧了力道。他退出郑允浩的身体，把他翻过身子抵上隔间的门板，抬起少年的双腿又直直地戳刺进去。  
郑允浩无处着力只得攀紧了沈昌珉的肩膀，神经快要被外界的刺激压断了弦。他埋头在面前人领口大开的锁骨处不敢出声，有温热的液体滴落在男人颈间。  
他哭了——沈昌珉想，因为我。  
“抬头看着我，看看是谁在干你。”他凑在郑允浩耳际用气音命令到。  
纤长的睫毛上沾了泪水，微微颤动的样子像是被风拂动的百合。可他嫣红的嘴唇甚至带了不明显的鲜血印记——  
明明就是一朵精致艳丽的玫瑰。  
沈昌珉喟叹出声：“允浩被操哭了的样子也很好看，非常好看。”  
最虔诚的信徒反面就是最疯狂的罪人。  
我爱你。  
我爱你单纯天真，我爱你严肃正直，我爱你执着倔强。  
我最爱你的底线一点点崩塌，在我怀里眼角发红哀哀哭泣的样子。  
我的珍宝我的灵魂。  
我的罪恶源泉。  
我的生命之光。  
我深爱你。  
大抵外面的人并没有发现最里面的隔间正在上演着怎样的戏码，几个人肆意交谈的声音响起，郑允浩朦朦胧胧地捕捉到些许碎片，一时间大脑再也无法思考。  
朝夕相对的音色对他来说自然熟悉得过分，沈昌珉也有些意外地眨眨眼睛，没想到居然会有这么巧的事情。  
他凑上前与郑允浩接吻，配合下身的抽插夺走少年全部注意的同时自己却稍稍分出心神留意几人的对话。  
“大家都离开了，我们是不是也要快点出去？经纪人哥该着急了。”  
“允浩哥没事吧？他是已经回去了吗？”  
“说是身体不舒服……”不明显的嘲意夹杂在里面，“沈昌珉前辈刚离开他就找个借口跑掉，不知道的还以为是谈恋爱的情侣呢。”  
“……情侣？”  
“这里是已经……”对话断在空气中没了后文。沈昌珉猜是因为有人看到了锁起的隔间。他懒得纠缠他们话中的含义，倒是勾起嘴角，在外面重新归于平静之后对郑允浩说：“原来他们也知道我们是恋人吗？”  
“不是这……”  
“喜欢我吗？在他们面前也表现得这么明显？”  
“喜欢。”这次停顿了几秒，小猫一样的呜咽才轻轻响起。  
沈昌珉被取悦了——非常明显。周围安静无声，他的动作就放肆不少。郑允浩的双腿夹在他的臂弯，只要垂下视线就能看清少年的穴口是怎样吞下硕大的阴茎。忍耐了多时的欲望此刻再也压抑不了，性器摩擦着脆弱敏感的内壁仿佛可以蹭出火花。  
“允浩？你低头看看。”沈昌珉轻软的声音里像是掺杂了蜜糖，“你看你是怎么含住我不放的。”  
郑允浩无意识地随着他的话音低下眼帘，男人的火热插入时囊袋撞击在身体上，退出时殷红的穴肉被带着外翻像是挽留。郑允浩像是受不了这样直接的刺激，猛地转过头去闭上了眼睛。肉体碰撞的响声回荡在空气里，他轻颤的睫毛被细细舔吻。  
“真是个贪心的孩子。”  
湿热的甬道紧紧包裹着自己，激烈的快感让沈昌珉额头也冒出一层细汗，在灯光下性感得过分。  
“哥，哥。”郑允浩喃喃，抱紧了沈昌珉的肩膀没头没脑的吻他的眉骨和鬓角，“太快了…唔……”尾音变了调，杂糅了哭腔让人怜惜更让人升腾起不可言说的念头。男人抽插的动作干脆利落，次次都撞击在郑允浩的敏感点上。怀中的人仰起头像是快要窒息般地张开嘴呼吸，沈昌珉侧头啃咬他线条优美的颈线，留下浅淡的红色印记。  
“想让我射在里面吗？”微喘的语调说不出的诱惑。  
“昌珉……”郑允浩揪紧了他黑色的衬衣。  
感觉到他微微点头，沈昌珉最后一次发泄般地深入郑允浩的身体，射精的快感让他拧起眉毛叹息出声。郑允浩整个人都一颤，喘息着迎来自己的第二次高潮，白浊溅在男人黑色的衬衣上，十足的色情淫靡。  
精液顺着没有闭合的穴口滴落在地板上，沈昌珉让他靠在自己身上借力，随手抽了卫生纸帮他擦去股间的一片狼藉。郑允浩脸颊发烫，咬着嘴唇一言不发，但短促的鼻息却又将他出卖得一干二净。  
沈昌珉帮他把衬衣的纽扣系到最顶端一颗：“先回家好不好，路上夹紧一些，衣服还要还给公司的。”

郑允浩在开了暖风的车上昏昏欲睡，最后还是被沈昌珉半抱着走上电梯。他斜倚在男人的肩上，从镜面的反射中他看到沈昌珉腿间的欲望，下意识地舔舔嘴唇上的痣：“哥一直都硬着吗？”  
沈昌珉重重地呼了口气没有说话，郑允浩握着他的手，沉默了一会儿又蹙起眉毛：“哥……要流出来了。”  
“郑允浩。”一个名字被沈昌珉念得很有点咬牙切齿的味道，他拿出钥匙握在手里，走下电梯开门的动作一气呵成。少年被狠狠砸进卧室的床上，被蹂躏过的衣服堆在地板上凌乱一片。  
郑允浩腿间印着干涸的精液印记，实在是诱人的过分。没有再多余的动作，沈昌珉拉开他的腿一冲到底，接吻的动作像猎食者一样粗野暴力。  
“昌珉哥，哥……”高低不一的呻吟回荡在空气中。性事里疼痛到最后变成了最好的催情剂，拉着人坠入欲望的深渊。  
眼角的泪水是清晨凝结在花瓣上的露珠。  
可它从罪恶中来。

再一次高潮过后郑允浩几乎已经脱力，沈昌珉随手披了件睡衣，去浴室里放好热水之后再出来，就看到他抱着被子，已经要沉入睡眠。  
“允浩？”沈昌珉力道轻柔地拍拍他的肩膀，“等会儿再睡。”  
少年大约是被折腾地过了头，没有睁开眼睛，只是下意识地凑前去贴上沈昌珉的手臂。他眉尖稍稍皱起，配着圆鼓鼓的脸颊很有些小动物的柔弱感。  
“哥……”郑允浩喃喃，“难受。”  
“怎么了？”沈昌珉俯下身亲吻他的额头，就又听到软糯的声音：“肚子很涨……”  
男人呼吸一紧，上一秒还在想着是不是该更克制点，现在脑海里就已经变成空白一片。他深吸两口气强迫自己略微冷静下来，打横抱起此时还未完全长开的少年。  
郑允浩后穴微微张合，就有精液滴落在地板上留下白色的印记。浴室明亮的暖色灯光让他又把小脸紧紧埋向沈昌珉，呼出的热气隔着胸膛撩拨在男人的心上。  
比体感略高的水温让人忍不住放松下来。郑允浩斜靠在浴缸边仍旧一副迷茫的样子。视线落在沈昌珉身上，他仰起头吸吸鼻子，漆黑发亮的眼睛里依赖也变得明显。  
“昌珉哥……”  
浴缸里想坐下两个男性还是有些捉襟见肘，沈昌珉拉了把矮凳坐在旁边帮郑允浩清理。手指稍稍撑开后穴，混杂了些许血丝的白浊融进热水里。少年咬着下唇还是漏出些嘤咛，却又在沈昌珉询问时摇头：“不疼的，哥。”  
他侧过身子抓着沈昌珉的袖口来回摇动，因为姿势的调整一股精液猛地流出。沈昌珉动作微微停顿，觉得自己所谓的心理防线实在非常脆弱。  
简直是摇摇欲坠。  
郑允浩是身体上很容易留下印记的体质，即使沈昌珉觉得自己已经足够小心，但深深浅浅的红痕还是异常惹眼。他上挑眼尾挂着的一抹红色还未褪去，但笑容里又是一派天真。  
“你的身材真好。”郑允浩小声嘀咕，语气里带着点艳羡，还有不服输的少年心性，“我以后也会和你一样的。”  
“我只有身材好吗？”沈昌珉语调揶揄，但郑允浩的反驳却意外认真：“当然不是，昌珉哥是最好的人了。”  
沈昌珉叹气，觉得郑允浩可能天生就是来克自己的。  
面对年长的他自己毫无办法，现在连乖乖的小狗崽也要招架不住。

再把人抱回床上的时候郑允浩已经睁不开眼睛，沈昌珉去关灯的功夫他就把脸埋进被子里，只留了毛茸茸的发顶存在感十足。感觉到男人上床的动作，郑允浩挪挪身子贴紧了散发着熟悉味道的沈昌珉，才总算是放松下来。  
沈昌珉揽过他，手搭在软乎乎的肚子上又忍不住揉了揉，语气里半真半假很是感慨：“允浩要是能给我生个孩子就好了。”  
“唔……昌珉哥说什么都好……”郑允浩握上沈昌珉的手，大概也没有听清楚他说了什么，就已经下意识地应和到。  
沈昌珉倏地收紧了自己的手臂。  
他是寂静山谷里最清幽的百合，也是情人臂弯里最热烈的玫瑰。  
如果美丽而不自知是种罪过的话，那怀里这个人实在是罪大恶极。  
他这样想着，听到郑允浩迷迷糊糊道晚安的声音。  
“晚安。”  
我的少年。

 

-END-


End file.
